You Losers!
by KaraRapist113
Summary: Axel had Sora cornered in the alleyway, Vexen's experiment had gone wrong, Sora was about to discover Organization life, and Marluxia and Demyx had gone shopping alone...Oh, the horror! Pairings vary. Read notes before the rest it helps things make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This one was another of the little skits that I created to entertain my two friends and I. There's not any real plot behind it and it's pathetically short but it was cute and they seemed to think it was funny so I decided that I had accomplished my mission of entertainment. So, for your reading pleasure, "You Loser." It might become longer later on if I decide to add chapters like I'm thinking about doing. I guess it all depends upon what my pals want. Like my profile says: I don't really care what other people think as long as my best friends are entertained by what I write...Or disturbed...Or both. Yeah both is better. Sue me; I'm weird. (Feedback is always welcome!)

* * *

**You Loser**  
"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" shouted Axel to Sora, cornering the boy in an alley. 

"With what? You only have chakrams!" retorted Sora.

"I'll...Shoot you with...- shut up and prepare to die already." growled Axel in response, frowning.

Before anything else could be said, the damage done to the building during their battle took its final toll on its structure and several bricks plummetted through the air and hit Axel in the head, knocking him out.

Seeing his opportunity to escape and plan what to do about the confrontation for later uses, Sora quickly jumped over the unconscious Nobody and disappeared around the corner.

Later that evening, Axel awoke back at Castle Oblivion with his head in Zexion's lap and ice on the large bump on his head, hair being stroked gently.

"What the hell happened?" he grumbled, regretting his words quickly for the headache that sprang to life as he spoke.

"You lost." Zexion stated simply.

"I lost?"

"Yes." Marluxia replied to him for the sober-faced Nobody pampering the redhead. "To a building."  
**The End?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** It's Vexen's worst nightmare...Marluxia found out about his stash of kiddy porn! There's mpreg in this one, yes, and it's obviously VexMarlu. I guess one of Vexen's experiments went wrong and it resulted in the pregnancy? Ah, well, just read on.

This is, obviously, another story that spawned from a skit I did between myself and Xemnas & Zexion. They thought it was funny so I'm posting it. Originally I was going to post it as a different story but it works for the bloopers because I can just see it happening as one.

* * *

**Kiddies R Us Porn**  
"I'm going to clean up for a bit." muttered Marluxia, stretching as one hand made its way onto his lower back and an unpleasant expression made its way onto his face.

"Alright." replied Vexen absent-mindedly, waving one hand to dismiss the comment as he stared down at the book of notes he'd taken over the past five months over the rim of his reading glasses. "Just don't overwork yourself..."

"You could lend him a hand you know." stated Axel smugly, sneering over at him.

"Yeah." put in Xigbar. "It's your experiment's fault he's pregnant anyway."

"And moody as hell." added Roxas.

"Ah shut up." growled Vexen, flipping past some pages in search of something. "As long as he doesn't find my stash of-"

Before he could finish, Marluxia's voice drifted into the room from the next room over, shouting, "I'm cleaning under the bed Vexy-poo so when you come in don't trip over the clutter that's- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Exchanging a glance between them, Roxas, Axel, and Xigbar jumped to their feet and raced for the exit.

Glancing over his shoulder for a moment, Axel called, "Good luck, old geezer! We're out of here!"

"Yeah," shouted Roxas, already out the door and half way down the hall, "He's your problem now!"  
**The End?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** First of all let me simply say this: I blame **YOU**, Zex & Xem, for getting so obsessed with plottng out Ax's and Zex's stories that I started dreaming about KH plots last night. I blame. You.

With that out of the way...I just thought this would be a cute little skit; even Xemmy and Zexy haven't seen it yet so it'll be a surprise post for them, too.

Come on—who's seriously never been so close to defeating a villain in Chain of Memories that they had only a small segment of life bar left then they killed you? (I started playing it yesterday, and darn it, Larxene killed me.) I just thought it would be fun to let Sora enjoy the same torment I endured at a point that Jeromie mentioned the other day with a villain who annoyed him greatly. It's just a plus that I managed to make it more fun. This chapter has a cute little thing in it about something Xemmy mentioned Zex told him about the Organization and pre-names. I hope you can figure it out! Until next time, read on. And, as always, feedback is welcome. _Hear that? Feedback. Is. Welcome!_ That means review it please! Just because I don't care if people other than my friends and I hate it doesn't mean I don't want to know if you do or not! Come on, people! I can hear you **SNORING**. I **KNOW** you're there.

By the way, yes, I know about Roxas. Leave me alone and let me have my fun!

* * *

**Sleeping With The Fishes**  
The lightning rained from the sky relentlessly around Sora, each bolt striking the place he had been standing not even a moment ago as he raced in circles trying to avoid being fried like chicken.

Another strike to one of Ursula's tentacles with the Keyblade and she was one step closer to her defeat. There wouldn't be much left to do now, if only he could dodge the lightning and killer bubbles that she seemed so fond of trying to assassinate him with!

Sora hated having to run from the bubbles more than anything else. What kind of sissy used bubbles to fight someone? Then again...What kind of sissy ran away from them?

The lightning attacks still baffled Sora to an extent, however, in the aspect that they were underwater. How was the sea witch capable of using electricity underwater without turning all of them into Frankenfish sticks?

With narrowed eyes, Sora noticed a weak point in the sea witch after the long battle and a grin spread over his face. If he could just dodge over the lightning bolts Ursula was literally spitting out of her mouth now and reach the crown sitting upon her head, he could give it a good whack and defeat her!

Seeing his opportunity as she passed him by accidentally, he launched himself forward and raised the Keyblade over his head in preparation for the strike that would win the battle. He felt weak and tired after the long fight against the evil octopus woman and there had been no sight of the quackamanie wizard anywhere to heal him so he had been on his own throughout it all, minus Goofy's occasional ballerina act of swinging around in a circle with his shield pointlessly, being out of reach of Ursula's crown and her tentacles. After such a long fight, victory would be very sweet.

As Ursula turned her head towards Sora while he fell nearer and nearer towards her, a sinister smirk appeared over her lips. That was when it hit Sora: He was directly in her line of fire with no way to dodge whatever trick she would throw at him from this close range!

Closing his eyes, Sora brought his arms down from over his head in an attempt to make the contact needed with her crown for Keyblade to defeat her, praying with all his might that he could land his attack before-

Sora lifted one eyebrow in confusion as he felt his feet touch a tiled floor, knowing that what he should have been standing on was Death's doorstep or the ocean's sandy floor. Where was he now?

Opening his eyes hesitantly, the Keyblade Master blinked after a few moments and looked around. Castle Oblivion? How was he back here when he had been in the midst of a dangerous, heated battle less than a minute ago?

"How did I get back here?" muttered the boy to himself, frowning and shaking his head as if he hoped this would jog his memory about something he might have forgotten of the battle and how it ended.

"You lost." stated a bored-sounding voice that was all too familiar to him from over his shoulder.

Eyes wide, Sora turned towards the direction the voice had come from and his eyes got, if possible, even wider at the sight of Zexion, Axel, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Marluxia sitting spread through the room on various pieces of furnature.

"It's you guys!" shouted Sora as realization that he was outnumbered and in a heap of trouble if they decided to attack him. "What- but how did I get here when-"

"Xoras, do stop babbeling. You're breaking my concentration." came Vexen's voice from where he sat on the couch leering at Marluxia.

"Xoras? But my name's not-"

Pausing, the boy felt all color drain from his face as he looked down at his body. Instead of his usual attire, he wore a black cloak which matched the ones the Organization members in the room with him had on.

As realization of what happened to him dawned on him, one word came out of the Keyblade Master's mouth.

"...Crap."  
**The End?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, to be honest this idea was mostly Xemmy's. However, he didn't want to write it up in story format to post it anywhere so we tweaked the idea a bit and I wrote it for him. Thusly it's going on my account under the bloopers story. By the way, I stuck in a joke that Xemmy sent me the details behind because I really liked it.

I guess this is the sort of consequence the Organization just has to pay for letting Marluxia and Demyx go shopping for the group's robes alone.

Luxord: _That's right, damnit, and never again!_  
Xemnas: _I told you you should just let me pick who goes instead of accepting volunteers._  
Axel: _Damnit, no! Then you would've let Larxene go!_  
Org., Minus Axel, Marluxia, and Demyx: _(glaring at Axel)_  
Larxene: _This was all your doing, Vexen. I say we kill him._  
Vexen: _Wait, now! No killy the scientist!_  
Roxas: _I think we should, it's his fault we got these ridiculous outfits; he wanted them to go instead of one of us. Besides, I don't like the way he keeps eyeing Demyx and me._  
Marluxia: _...What?_

* * *

**Face the Consequences  
**People littered the aisleways, carts close at hand and the occasional child running past the adults. To say the store was busy would be an understatement. 

Marluxia glanced back at Demyx for a moment then looked back to the list in his hand, only to do a double-take instantly and find the younger Organization member talking to a strange woman's baby...Could you call that thing a woman? It looked hairy enough to be Larxene first thing in the mornings before she shaved.

"Hey cutey." Demyx cooed at the child, reaching one finger out to stroke its cheek softly.

As Marluxia advanced, the baby giggled and took the blonde's finger in its hand, guiding it to its mouth and clamping its teeth down tightly around it.

"Holy sh-" began Demyx, eyes widening.

Clamping a hand over Demyx's mouth, Marluxia yanked his arm away from the baby and guided him back to the spot where he'd been standing a moment ago and released him. "Stay here and concentrate." he frowned, looking back down at the list again.

"That kid bit me!" shrieked the younger member, pointing the bitten finger at the accused infant.

"You shouldn't have been taunting it then. Those creatures are dangerous." was Marluxia's simple response, as if he were only half-listening to him.

"...It's a baby Marluxia. They're not supposed to be dangerous and they're not creatures."

"Clearly, you've never babysat before."

"Let's just get what we came for and get out of here."

"That's what I intend to do, if I can ever make out what the chicken scratch of our 'dear almighty leader' says."

"Hey, isn't it fitting you call it chicken scratch? He looks like a chicken after all."

"Yes...Go tell that to his face now. What the hell does this say?"

Holding out his hand, Demyx took the paper from Marluxia and glanced down at the handwriting. "13 scribble, 8 scribble, 1 scribble, 1 scribble, 3 scrawl, and 26 scratches." he announced with a cheeky smirk and a snicker after a few moments of examining it.

A few moments after the wise crack, Marluxia gave Demyx a sarcastic smile then smacked the back of his head with the list after taking it back from him. "Very funny, but now on the serious side, what does it say?"

Sighing, Demyx took the list once again and shook his head. "You just can't appreciate genius humor." he stated sadly, looking back over the handwriting again. At length, he spoke up again. "Well, I know one way to solve this problem."

"What?"

Before his very eyes, Marluxia watched with rising annoyance and surprise as Demyx folded the list in half, then half again, and tore it into little pieces. "What the hell did you do that for?" he hissed, smacking the blonde on the back of the head.

"We can't read what it said," Demyx began, rubbing his head gingerly, "And we don't want to waste time in here with all these people we don't know rubbing their humanity into our faces. So we can just forget about the chicken scratch list that chicken man wrote and-"

Whap.

"-Will you stop smacking me already?"

Marluxia sniggered. "Continue." he coaxed.

Rolling his eyes, Demyx shifted his weight onto one foot to avoid being knocked into a display of Kingdom H Vitamin cereal by a child who held a toy bow and arrow in one hand and another child who was chasing the first, a plastic sword in their hand. After the danger had passed, he continued, "We can just forget what the list might have said and go with what we think the Organization reasonably needs that might have been on it. Necessities, you know. Clothes we definitely know was on the list."

"Child Monthly." Marluxia added.

Demyx lifted an eyebrow at the graceful assassin, who shrugged unknowingly, then sighed. "And I know Axel wanted us to pick up some motion lotion."

It was Marluxia's turn to arch an eyebrow, but his response to this statement was the same he had given to his own previous one. The two decided unanimously to let the matter drop.

"At any rate, let's move on to the clothes section and get out of this part of the hell hole." suggested Marluxia.

"Good idea." agreed Demyx. "Why do kids seem to migrate for the frozen section anyway?"

"Perhaps their parental units have told them they'll get something sweet if they go with them and are really just plotting to freeze their children into submission?"

"Maybe. They could be trying to put their kids into the deep freeze for a while."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Let's never speak of this matter around Vexen." Marluxia stated coldly, puffing his chest out.

Demyx snickered but said nothing, allowing his almost complete silence to go as a mutual agreement.

_The next day..._

Sora raced up the stairs to the next floor of Castle Oblivion, determination evident that he would defeat the evil forces at work here as his two friends followed at his heels.

"This is the next floor, guys, we don't know what we'll find up here so we have to be careful!" Sora whispered back to his companions as his cricket friend clutched a strand of his hair desperately to avoid being thrown from his perch and squashed under the feet of the duck or the dog.

"Agreed!" chorused Goofy and Donald simultaneously, nodding.

The Keyblade Master threw open the doors to the new room, racing in only to have his eyes widen and be forced to skid to a stop at the sight of a redheaded man just ahead of him.

"That must be Axel!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy, finally coming to a stop a few yards away from the pyro. "He- what are you wearing!"

There, before him, stood the redhead with his a chakram in each hand. A long, flowing, pink robe with one button near the stomach of it that was latched adorned his body, and the hints of a lilac belly shirt and vinyl black pants that hung just below his hips obvious from beneath the almost see-through fabric.

At the sight of near laughter and surprise on Sora and his friends' face, Axel frowned, smacking his forehead with his wrist. Shaking his head slowly, he growled, "Marluxia and Demyx went shopping."

"That explains it!" Donald laughed, already close to splitting his sides from how hard he'd been laughing even though it had been in such a short period of time.

"...Let's not tell anybody else about this, huh?"  
**The End?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I like cats. I like people who like cats. I thought it would, therefore, be entertaining if Marluxia liked cats and just had to bring the joy of those furry felines to the Organization so they could share in his love of casts...Too bad he's the only one who doesn't want to kill and cook them.For proof, here's part of a conversation I had (almost) recently on the topic of this skit.  
kararapist113: ...Do you think Xemnas is a cat person?  
Xemnas: ...WHY!  
Xemnas: Zexy-thingy: Big, vicious, blood-thirsty cats, maybe.  
kararapist113: There. He is now.

Ahh, yes, it pays to sleep with the leader; you have pull the other people don't!

* * *

**Cat Lovers, Unite!**  
The room was filled with cats, cat furballs, and cat droppings as Demyx, Axel, Zexion, and Saix stepped in. 

"What the hell? Why is the castle covered in cats!" shrieked Zexion in aggravation as he shook his foot, which ws now covered in a cat hairball via having stepped in one.

"Because I wanted cats. It's lonely without anyone around sometimes." muttered Marluxia, who made his presence known at the other end of the room in a corner sitting upon Xemnas' lap holding one of the younger looking kittens who had black fur and a white patch of fur atop its head.

The others exchanged glances then looked back towards the pair in the corner.

"You wanted cats? So you filled the damn place up with them?" Axel asked skeptically.

"Not like life at Castle Oblivion didn't stink enough without the cat droppings everywhere." Demyx stated.

"Yes." Marluxia retorted as he hugged the cat tightly. "Xemmy dear agreed to let me get cats if I took care of them. Which, of course, means you're never allowed to go anywhere near them."

"Why not?" chorused Zexion and Axel.

"Axel would burn its tail and whiskers off and zexion would give it sugar until its little heart burst in its little chest."

Xemnas chuckled, though whether it was at the image that provoked or the sensation of one of the hundreds of cats filling the room nuzzling his lower back, no one could tell. They chose to think it was the image.

"So what's its name?" Saix inquired with a sigh, indicating the kitten Marluxia held now that sat in his arms contently though glaring out at the others."

"Xemmykins."  
**The End?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** For some odd reason, Xemnas came up with the thought of Marluxia breaking a nail and I had to write it up because I got a cute thought in my head. The pairing is slightly more unconventional than I usually write in that there are three people included rather than my preferred two. As for the time this chapter is set,...Let me have my fun alright?

It looks like people would know better than to mock someone so girly over something that obviously hurts...Girly men know the best payback devices of anyone I've ever met, I swear to God.

* * *

**I Broke A Nail!**  
Marluxia's piercing scream echoed around the entire castle without remorse, leading Xemnas and Vexen to burst into the room where their lover sat on the bed holding a finger and cursing, his scythe dropped carelessly by his side.

"What happened!" shouted Vexen, ears ringing as Xemnas strode in briskly and grabbed the graceful assassin into his arms then sat down beside him, taking a seat next to the other side of Marluxia for himself.

"I was getting my weapon presentable for when it was my turn to fight Sora and I...I..." Marluxia began, sniffing, "I broke a nail!"

Vexen and Xemnas exchanged glances before staring down at the Nobody between them. "All that noise was over one damn nail?" grumbled Xemnas, Vexen nodding in acquiescense with this.

Marluxia glared at the two offending men and smacked each of them with the previously sore hand.

Simultaneously, the two yelped and lept from the bed, one hand over the spot where they'd been hit.

Marluxia blinked.

"That nail is like a weapon!" growled Vexen.

After a minute pause, Marluxia smirked. "Weapon, ehh?" With this, he stood and advanced towards the two. "I'll teach you to belittle my injuries!"

Xemnas and Vexen looked to each other, eyes wide, color draining from their faces. As Marluxia continued to advance towards them, they raced to the door and began a shoving battle over who would run out first.

"Come back here! I won't hurt you, I'll kill you!" shrieked Marluxia from over their shoulders, only spurring them on to try harder to escape the clutches of their lover.  
**The End?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Ever wonder what happens behind the scenes of these games when the, let's call them "actors" (okay they're characters but so what? Creative liscencing people!), are taking a break from playing their roles in the game? They get along pretty well.

Perhaps too well for some people's liking.

This is one of the few behind the scenes things I've done for the bloopers skits with Xemnas and he seemed to think it was funny enough so I'm adding it here too. I swear, before it's over with, I'll have to up the rating a notch to PG-13/T. This one is probably a liiiiiittle bit shorter than the rest are whereas the content itself is concerned...Sorry. The BTS will get longer as I come up with more ideas for them; this was the first for it though so that explains it.

Wheeee, this one has hints of MarluDem and SorRik! My first ones for that, yay. (Originally I was debating an AxRi but...No.)

* * *

**Behind The Scenes I**  
"Alright, take five!" called the graphics designer of the game, heading off the scene. 

With a sigh of relief, Sora and Axel stepped down from where they stood in a battle-ready stance for their fighting scene and exchanged high-fives before Axel began heading for his dressing room and Sora raced over to Riku, whom he immediately dragged into his own dressing room.

Clearing her throat, Larxene motioned Axel back to her side, Zexion already standing to her right, the two's eyes glued to a sight before them on one of the prop couches they weren't using for the game.

"What is it?" inquired Axel, an eyebrow arched.

Larxene looked over at Zexion then to Axel, raising an eyebrow. "How about one of you two do something about them?" she asked, indicating with one finger the seeming mass of limbs and black cloth that was, upon closer inspection, Marluxia and Demyx snogging. "They've been at it for the past hour while you and Sora were on the set."

Axel smirked and stepped forward, hands out. "I'll do it!"

Moments later, Demyx and Marluxia gave a loud yelp, jumping from the couch and running around in circles attempting to put the flames out that were currently burning over their backsides.

At the sight before them, Larxene broke into all-out laughter and Zexion gave a slight chuckle, Axel already rolling on the ground in tears with laughter.

When she finally calmed down a little, Larxene gasped out between giggling fits, "That's what I call lighting a fire under their asses!" she stated.  
**The End?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** When they're not playing themselves for the games, the Organization likes to go out and do some things their characters might never be caught dead participating in. Axel is no exception! True, Demyx is still guitar crazy, but he's more interested in orchestral music than rock believe it or not. This idea came from someone Xem and I talk to on the name Gaav volunteering to conduct a group of children for a band concert. Heh.

Oh, yeah, and this one's another skit where there are three people in the pairing: Xigbar, Saix, and Demyx. Who's top, who's middle, and who's bottom? Use your imagination; I don't usually make it too clear who has what role because everyone has different preferences to uke and seme position-takers. However, in my mind, I'm being kind of unconventional and invisioning Saix as the bottom-dweller so to speak.

This one, too, was one that both Xem and Zex read before I posted it. (I'm going out of order in how I wrote them and how they're being posted; have you noticed?) If you like the ideas you're seeing here and want to re-write them in your own way, go for it and let me know when you post it because I want to see how creative you can get with them. By the way, if you have an idea for a humorous bloopers skit and don't want to type it out, give it to me and I'll post it here for you.

* * *

**Behind The Scenes II**  
Axel cleared his throat and held the baton up, smirking, while the instrumental orchestra players prepared their instruments to begin by cleaning them and checking to see that they were in tune.

From behind the stage in the wings, Demyx raised an eyebrow as he frowned, hugging his guitar. "Why wouldn't Axel let me be in that? He knows how much I love classical music!" he whined, currently reminding Xigbar and Saix more of Cloud than himself.

"Because an electric guitar does not an orchestra make." stated Saix calmly, allowing the blonde to hug him for a moment.

"I know how you can get in there." replied Xigbar, smirking over at Saix. "Don't I shug?"

Saix rolled his eyes. "Don't call me shug. I'm not a sugar cube and you're not southern, bastard."

"You don't know that." retorted Xigbar. After a moment, he shrugged and inched forward, lowering himself onto the ground and looking rather like a crocodile as he crawled off like this down the stairs of the stage and towards Axel where he stood at the podium, baton in hand and tuxedo on.

Demyx sniggered and looked up at Saix, tugging him down by the shirt for a kiss. "Where's our lovey going?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. But there he goes, wherever to."

Sure enough, Xigbar straightened up once more when he was behind Axel and leaned forward, hands outstretched towards the pyro's neck.

Before they met their destination, however, Axel had begun cueing the different sections on their parts with one hand and swinging the baton wildly with th other, hair messing back up from where he'd slicked it back to its usual wildness.

Before any warning could be given, the baton flew from his hand and back through the patch over Xigbar's eye, piercing it.

Demyx flinched and shuddered, but Xigbar merely pulled the baton out and smacked Axel over the head with it.

Someone in the orchestral ensemble snickered at the action, but the pyro ignored this and instead turned around in his place, staring at Xigbar for a moment. "What the hell?" he grumbled. "Why did you do that? You interrupted my conducting!"

"Demyx wants in the group to play along. Let him in or else." shrugged Xigbar calmly.

"Hell no."

"Why not?" shouted the afore mentioned blonde from the wing of the stage, annoyance clearly lacing his voice.

"He'll girly it up. This is music not a sex party."

"It's classical music, Axel. It's already as girly as it can get. Now let him join in your little orchestral games or-"

"Demyx with your nose so bright..." muttered Saix under his breath, chuckling at the glare he received for this.

"Fine." sighed Axel. "He can join, but he can't use that guitar. He'll have to play something else."

"Let him use it or else I'll tell Xemnas where you are and you know he's been bored for the past two weeks."

Axel paled. "Fine! He can use the damn guitar! Happy?" he growled, glaring daggers over his shoulder at the spot where Demyx could be heard rejoicing.

"That's better."

With this, Xigbar turned gracefully and stalked back to his two lovers, smirking triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Demyx smirked hiddenly to himself. _Step one accomplished._ he thought quietly. _Now to convince everyone Saix to compose a ballett for the piece Axel's conducting, produce it, and I can overthrow the world with an army of dancing- wait, damnit, those Heartless are spoken for!_  
**The End?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This one, I won't lie to you, was originally mostly Xemnas' plan based slightly off of an RPG we did once together that we never really finished.

Roxas and Axel are in on it together I tell you! They get along really well, and everyone hates Larxene in the Organization XIII so they band together to make a fool of her.

And it just helps matters that she hates to lose at bets. Especially when those bets are made against a certain pyro.

* * *

**Behind The Scenes III**  
"Mommy, where did I come from?" asked Roxas, smirking up at Larxene sweetly as he came running off the set of the second Kingdom Hearts game to where she and Axel stood.

She was about to answer with a snide remark and swat him away roughly, but a thought came to mind as she looked up and noticed Axel smirking at her and waving. If she broke now, she would would lose the bet that she could put up with the brat's antics. Losing didn't ever go over well with her, particularly not to Axel, and particularly not when the result of losing the bet would mean she had to date him for a week and be at his every beck and call.

Sighing, she looked over at him and replied, "The same way as any other kids."

Raising an eyebrow and obviously wanting to pester her more, Roxas continued in asking, "But how? What did dad do?"

"Nothing." stated Larxene simply.

"But he had to have done something in order to get me here Mom."

Larxene looked up at Axel from where she and Roxas stood, glaring at him, and stated loudly enough so he could hear her, "I'm a-sexual. Daddy did nothing."

Not to be thrown off so easily, Roxas smirked over at Axel who gave him a thumbs up and tugged at her sleeve. He asked, "So you're Daddy too?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm- what? I'm not a man!"   
**The End?**


End file.
